Marrying Luna
by Stupefy-my-senses
Summary: Stand-by story to Marrying Harry, though you don't have to read both. After the losses in the war, the ministry introduce a marriage law. Not everyone is happy with who they are paired with, and Draco is not particularly happy when he must marry Luna.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, so this is kind of a stand-along fic to Marrying Harry (fanfiction. net /s/7810987/1/Marrying_Harry), although you don't have to read that to get this and vice-versa. A lot of people over there seem to like druna as a pairing, and I came across a challenge for druna fics, so I thought, what the hell! The challenge is Draco/Luna Challenge by Gamma Orionis on the forum. Anyway, enjoy and let me know what you think!

* * *

><p>Narcissa Malfoy held out the envelope to her son, waiting for him to take it.<br>"Mother, you may as well just open it and see who I've been paired with. You probably care more than I do." The older woman seemed hesitant, but carefully tore open the envelope anyway. She scanned it, before setting it down on the dark oak table she was currently seated at.  
>"Luna Lovegood. She was a prisoner here during the war."<br>"Thank you very much for that informative observation Mother." He sipped firewhiskey from the glass he was holding. His mother didn't like that he drank so much as of late, but there was not really much she could do about it; he was of age after all.  
>"Draco, don't you care at all that you're being forced into marriage with this... girl?"<br>"Mother don't take this the wrong way, but I would have been forced into marrying somebody either way. The manor is more than big enough for an extra person." Narcissa nodded and excused herself, muttering something about a charity function. She did a lot of charity work after the war, to retain the high profile of the Malfoys, and avoid further penalties. Lucius had been sent to Azkaban, as were most other Death Eaters. Draco narrowly escaped this fate, saved by the fact that he had been underage when he was marked.  
>Draco paced the room, deep in thought, before taking some spare parchment from his pocket and quickly scribbling something, before giving it to Caesar, the owl Narcissa had bought him a week earlier. The tawny owl hooted at him happily before taking off, into the warm August air. The note had been to Zabini, telling him to make his way to the manor as soon as was possible.<p>

The tall boy stepped through the ornate fireplace with a grace achieved only by Slytherins. He didn't bother making the occupants of the house aware of his arrival, he _was_ invited after all. He headed straight to the kitchen, where he found a small house elf chopping carrots. He was completely ignored meaning he could access the fridge easily, as he had planned. Opening it, he glanced at the contents, before taking out some chocolate and sitting on the counter beside the fridge.  
>This is where Draco found him almost an hour later; sitting cross-legged eating Honeyduke's best chocolate. He didn't bother with niceties; he was straight to the point, grabbing the bar from Blaise's hand and tossing it into the bin, before standing in front of him, hands on hips.<br>"Who did you get?"  
>"Hello to you too! I got paired with Pansy. You?"<br>"Lovegood." Draco muttered before turning away and pacing again. The other boy seemed hardly capable of containing himself, howling in hysterics.  
>"Oh, I'm sorry mate, but that's hilarious."<br>"Glad _you_ think so." Draco rolled his eyes, sitting beside Blaise on the counter. "I think my mother plans on inviting her over later." Blaise nodded.  
>"Makes sense I suppose. Right, well I suppose you'll want me out of the way?"<br>"Are you joking? That's precisely why you've got to stay." Blaise laughed, twirling his wand between his fingers.  
>"Why? Scared you won't be able to control yourself?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, and jumped down off of the counter, heading to the doorway. This only earned him a huff from Draco and some obscene hand gestures. The two boys discussed the marriage law as they wandered the manor, not quite sure where they were heading, until they ran into Mrs. Malfoy. Blaise bowed before taking her hand and kissing it, winking at her. Narcissa just swatted at his head before telling Draco that he had been looking for her.<p>

When they walked into one of the many rooms of the Manor, lead by Draco's mother, they were met by Luna Lovegood and her father. Narcissa told them all to sit, and ordered the small house elf from the kitchen to bring drinks. Luna was wearing a yellow and pink sun dress and a white woollen cardigan, with what looked like radishes on earrings.  
>"I'm sure you are both aware of why we have invited you here, to our home?" Narcissa asked cheerfully, pouring a white wine brought by the elf. Luna nodded, playing with a frayed edge of her sleeve. Her father seemed more wary of Narcissa, obviously holding a grudge to the name Malfoy. He stayed close to his daughter and never took his eyes from what he saw as the enemy.<br>"Yes. Daddy and I got the letter this morning." Luna answered the question softly, looking between Draco and his mother.  
>"Very well, Mr, Lovegood, if I could speak to you in private, we could start with arrangements whilst the children get to know one another. Blaise dear, perhaps it would be better if you go home now, I'm sure your mother will be wondering where you have strayed." Narcissa knew full well that Ms. Zabini did not care where Blaise was, she was probably out fishing for husband number twelve. She didn't mention this though as she motioned him to the fireplace. Once he had left, Narcissa walked to the door, indicating for Mr. Lovegood to follow her. Though he seemed hesitant to leave Luna alone with Draco, he did eventually, glaring at the boy warningly.<br>Without their parents there, Draco felt it was rather awkward, although one glance at Luna showed that she felt the moment was anything but awkward. She was looking around the room, not in awe, as most people did, just observantly. She soaked up every detail of the room, finally setting her eyes back on Draco.  
>"Er. Hey." Draco wasn't often forced into conversations with people he didn't know. Actually, that was a lie. He regularly conversed with complete strangers at his mother's parties. He had things on common with those strangers though. They were all rich and mostly Slytherins too. They had a starting ground, whereas here there was none.<br>"Hello Draco, you look taller than you were before." As scrutinising as her watch was, he was grateful she was starting a conversation, because he had no idea how.  
>"Yeah, I think I grew an inch or two since we left school last year."<br>"Parisian flower flies can often influence growth. Have you been to France recently?" Draco had heard of her ramblings about non-existent creatures, but at least it was no longer silent, and besides, he actually _had_ been to France three weeks earlier.  
>"Yeah, I went a few weeks ago with Mother. Listen, I erm, I understand if you don't want to live here, after well, what happened. We have a cottage just outside Hogsmeade, if you'd prefer." Luna shrugged indifferently, telling him she didn't mind either way. Fortunately, this wouldn't actually be an issue for a while, as they returned to Hogwarts in a week, which meant that living arrangements wasn't actually going to be a problem until at least the holidays. Draco decided to just enjoy the last of his firewhiskey and await his mother's return.<p>

* * *

><p>Just to let you know, this will be on the same time scale as marrying Harry, so they'll both go back to Hogwarts in chapter 2, etc. Thanks for reading!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I took so long updating, didn't realise how fat time was passing. Whoops sorry, anyway, let me know what you think and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Black curls of smoke billowed from the train, warning already hurried people that it was leaving soon. Scared first years clung to their parents, their only anchors to real life. Because when you start Hogwarts, it doesn't seem like real life. To the new first years, it wouldn't be the same as it had for me, there would be memorials scattered around, and forbidden corridors, where work wasn't finished. The war had damaged Hogwarts. Still it would be beautiful, if ever a building could be called beautiful, it would be Hogwarts.<br>Mother had told me that it would be best for my _image_ if I rode with the girl on the train. I couldn't care less about my image. I knew what people thought of me. Still, if I was to have children with this girl, it was probably best if I could be civil with her. She did have friends, so she couldn't be so bad.  
>I take that back. She hasn't closed that mouth of hers since we arrived at the station. Blabbering on about those Nargles again. At first I was grateful for the conversation, but now I feel my ears may start bleeding.<br>Of course, being a gentleman, I had offered to carry her trunk. So now I was heading to the trunk, two cases in tow, and a blabbering girl. What would Father think? I laughed bitterly at that, I knew _exactly_ what Father would think. Not that I cared.  
>Somewhere along the platform, I passed Potter, and Granger. I had heard that they were paired. I wonder what Weasley had to say about that? Not that I cared of course, I had bigger things on my mind, like the blonde following me. It seemed the conversation had turned and she was now telling me about knuckle-horned something. As soon as the trolley reaches us, I'm buying that girl a gobstopper. I don't care whether she wants one or not. Not that I'll force her to have one. Like I said, I'm a gentleman.<p>

"Malfoy! Over here!" Blaise Zabini stood tall, hand in hand with Pansy Parkinson, soon to be Zabini. Pansy Zabini. Heh. That would take some getting used to. The dark haired girl seemed preoccupied, looking off somewhere to the left of her. I strode over, greeting my friends. I wasn't sure Pansy was acquainted with Luna, so I decided I better introduce them.  
>"Pansy, this is Luna. Luna, this is Pansy." Simple.<br>"I know that, Draco. Gosh you're so annoying!" Pansy seemed on the brink of tears, her sudden burst silencing everybody. I just raised an eyebrow, looking to Blaise.  
>"Oh, she's just stressed 'cause she thinks she's pregnant."<br>"Pregnant? You didn't waste time."  
>"Didn't see the point in doing. Going to get married as soon as possible." Pansy nodded before letting go of Blaise's hand and flouncing off, saying something about finding a compartment.<br>"So Luna, Have you moved into the Manor yet?" Blaise never could do small talk. He always asked too big of a question. He should've just asked her about the weather.  
>"No." Okay, so she doesn't shut up all of the way here, and now she answers with one word. Hey, I'm not complaining.<br>"She's not moving into the Manor. We're moving into the cottage." Zabini nodded and we boarded the train, looking for Pansy.

A fifth year prefect, one of the new ones, was showing a group of small second years to a compartment. Most are unfamiliar, though I recognise two. The Carrows used to have fun with them. Actually, the one with blonde pigtails was the first to visit the hospital wing because of them. Pomfrey was fuming.  
>When we finally found Pansy, fiddling with the wrapper of a chocolate frog, we joined her in the compartment. It was a half-decent one, not too near the back of the train, but not too near the front that there are tonnes of disruptions.<br>"She won't actually be pregnant, this is the third time she's got it into her head that she is." Blaise whispered into my ear as we sat down. Pansy wasted no time before starting to kiss his neck, her hand resting on his upper thigh. How he coped with it, I had no idea. I didn't think Pansy was particularly unattractive, apart from her puggish face, but I knew from experience that kissing her was a horrifying ordeal. Her tongue was sluggish, and I imagine that Weasley would have horrid flashbacks from second year upon playing tonsil tennis with her. Not that he would be, she was marrying Blaise. Luna sat beside me, happily fiddling with some necklace she seemed to wear all the time.  
>It wasn't long until we were joined by Nott and some Hufflepuff girl in the year below us. She seemed scared out of her wits; though I can't say I blame her. Luna smiled friendlily at her and turned back to her fiddling.<br>Potter and his crew turned up, as expected, it wouldn't be a train ride to Hogwarts without a visit from the chosen one. Granger stuck her head in first, looking around, with Potter and Weasley close behind. They didn't seem to want any trouble, which was a good thing, as I planned on sleeping, or at least pretending to sleep to avoid awkward conversation with Nott. I had never gotten on with him, something my father never understood.  
>This year would be different, the war was over and I was to marry Luna Lovegood. All of my friends would marry and we were all to have children. In my eyes, I still like to think <em>we're<em> children.


End file.
